1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel, a display apparatus having the display panel, and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel having one substrate, a display apparatus having the display panel, and a method of is manufacturing the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid display apparatus applies a voltage to a specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid display apparatus displays an image using changes of an optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism, and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
Generally, the liquid display apparatus includes a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates. The liquid crystal layer is formed by injecting liquid crystal material between the two substrates. However, the liquid display apparatus includes the two substrates, so that the weight of the liquid display apparatus may be increased and the manufacturing cost of the liquid display apparatus may be increased.
In addition, a liquid display apparatus including only one substrate may exhibit difficulty in rework such as attaching a polarizing plate to a display panel.